A New Town
by Ashlyn-Taylor Whitlock
Summary: Bella Swan and her family move to Forks. Bella's sister and herself find love. All Human, regular twilight pairings, and 2 OCs. FIRST FANFIC
1. Morning of First Day

**A New Town**

_Chapter 1: First Day_

"Bella, honey, time to get up for school." My mother's voice drifts up to my room from the kitchen saying.

"I'm getting up." I say hoping she can here from the kitchen.

Luckily she hears, "Will you wake your sister up as well?" she asks me.

"Sure thing," is my short reply.

I get up and walk into my sister's room. "Time to get up, Kasey!"

She heads to the bathroom across the hall for a shower, murmuring a quite "thanks" on the way.

I walk back into my room, flip the light on, and get out some clothes to wear. My choice was simple. It was a deep, royal blue t-shirt layered over a lighter blue long-sleeved one and an old pair of jeans. After that, I brushed through my deep brown hair and pulled the front of it back. Then went to brush my teeth to find Kasey already out of the shower and dressed in an outfit similar to my own. Only the shirts were red and black. A moment after I saw her door shut, I heard the blow dryer turn on to dry her curly brown locks. They are much like my own, only hers had a bit of red to them. I quickly, yet thoroughly, brushed my teeth. Then walked down to the kitchen, to find my mom at the table. She was sipping coffee out of her favorite mug.

I began making breakfast for Kase and me. I made pancakes and bacon. Right as I was dividing the food equally in two and placing it on two separate plates, Kasey walked in. She took our plates, sat them on the table, and then poured us each a glass of orange juice. We ate in silence mostly, it's the way we like it. I think we inherited it from our dad, Charlie. Whom I presume has already left for the first day at his new job as the police chief here in Forks. Though, I'm sure it's not much different from in Phoenix. It is the same position, after all.

Our mom, Renee left about halfway through breakfast for her new job. She is now a secretary for a law firm in Seattle. I believe the man's name was along the lines of Jason Jenks.

After Kasey and I finished breakfast, I placed our dishes in the sink, grabbed my keys for my charcoal gray 2003 Impala, and my coat. Then, Kase and I got in my car and drove to our first day at Forks High School. I'm a junior, Kasey a freshman. Of course it's late February and the middle of the semester. It was easy to find the sign saying "Forks High School: Home of the Spartans", the hard part was finding the turn off. But, I did eventually and parked across from a shiny silver Volvo.

Kasey and I got out. The all the people already there were staring at us, all except the five standing next to the Volvo. I didn't like that people were staring at us, I knew Kasey didn't either. We were both extremely shy, again, inherited from our dad. We walked to the office silently, both wishing we were anywhere but here. Once we got to the office and walked in, I saw an elderly looking lady sitting behind a desk with a name plate labeling her as Ms. Cope.

I walked up to her, "Hello, I am Isabella Swan. This is my sister Kasey Swan," gesturing to Kasey, "today is our first day."

"Of course! Let me get your schedules." She shuffled a few papers around. "Here you go. The places of each of your classes are highlighted on each of your maps." She handed us each two pieces of paper. "Then, get this sheet of paper signed by each of your teachers. Have a great day!" She said handing us each one more piece of paper and smiling.

Now, time for a day of pure hell.


	2. Lunch

**A New Town**

_Chapter 2: Lunch_

I ran into Kasey on my way to the cafeteria, so we walked together. We walked through the line, neither of us got very much. We walked to the only table where no one was sitting. We sat at the very end, closest to the lunch line. A few minutes later I see Kasey looking at something behind me. It turns out, it was the people that were standing next to the Volvo earlier.

A small girl with short black hair asked, "Would you mind if we sit with you", it looked like mainly to me. She looked familiar, I think she was in my English class earlier.

"Sure." I said in a quite voice.

"I'm Alice Cullen", She started introducing them, "this is Jasper Hale,", She said pointing to a tall boy with wavy blonde hair, "this is Rosalie Hale,", She said pointing to a tall blonde girl with curves to die for, "this is Emmett Cullen,", She said pointing at a tall, very muscular boy, "and this is Edward Cullen."

Surprisingly, Kase spoke up, "I'm Kasey Swan and this is Bella Swan."

The Cullens and Hales sat down with Edward next to me and Alice next to Kasey.

Edward tried to make small talk with me, asking me what class I have next. I kept my answer short, "Biology"

At that, he smiled. "I do as well. You will most likely be my lab partner, I'm the only one left without one."

It was now my turn to smile, for some reason I really liked that. But, I didn't know what I should say so it was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke again. "What do you have after that?"

"P.E."

"You'll have that with Alice then."

Alice then looked at us, "What?" she must have heard us say her name.

"Nothing, it's just that you have P.E. with Bella."

"Oh, yay! You won't have to participate today, though."

I smiled again. This time at the fact that I get out of gym today. I haven't aced that class since third grade.

Soon, I saw Rosalie and Emmett stand up. Then noticed they weren't the only ones. It must be almost time for class. As if confirming my thought, Edward said, "We probably should be heading to biology."

We stood up and I said a quick, "Bye, Kase." Then, we left.

I didn't pay much attention in biology, well not to the lecture anyway. No, I paid attention to how perfect Edward was. Especially his hair. His hair is sexy, damn it! I tried, but don't think I succeeded, to not let Edward catch me staring at him. I didn't notice Edward's eyes until the end of class, they were a very bright, very vibrant green color.

Edward offered to walk me to gym, and accepted I liked spending time with him. On our way, Edward asked me simple questions like "Where did we move from?" and "How I liked Forks so far?". Surprisingly, I was eager to answer all his questions. When we were outside the gym, he said goodbye and headed towards his History class. I walked in, had the teacher sign the paper, and then sat in a chair in the front. I thought about Edward most of the class. Though, I did pay enough attention to notice that all the other students were better than I would be. Alice, even with how tiny she is, was one of the best. I was grateful when class was over. Alice and I walked out together. I soon found Kasey and we walked back to the office to give Ms. Cope our pieces of paper. She questioned our day for almost fifteen minutes even though I was positive she could tell we wanted to leave. But finally we could go home.

On our way home I asked Kase, "Did you talk to anyone today?"

"Yeah, there was one kid that I had tree classes with and we talked a bit."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes" She blushes at this.

"His name?"

"Carter"

"Carter…"

"Carter Cunningham."

We didn't talk anymore after that, I just thought about how the day wasn't as bad as I expected. And how much I wanted to come back, just to see Edward.


	3. Emails, Questions, and Dreams

**A New Town**

_Chapter 3:E-mails, Questions, and Dreams_

__When we got home, our parents were still at work. Kasey went to her room and listened to one of her many CDs, a little too loud in my opinion. I went to go see if my friend from Arizona, Jake, had e-mailed me. He had.

_**Bells,**_

_**I hope you have a great first day at your new school. Try to make friends, I know shy you are. When you reply, I want you to tell me about your day. And hopefully the million friends you've made.**_

_**Mike is going crazy, now that you're gone he doesn't have anyone to follow and day daydream about. Angela seems a bit upset you left. Now that you can't stand up for yourself, Jessica and Lauren decided it was the perfect opportunity to start rumors. I've tried to stop them but I can't stop them all.**_

_** I love you,**_

_** Jake**_

I decided to reply right away.

_**Jakey,**_

_** My day was better than expected, it was actually decent. I think it's probably because I got to sit out in gym. I talked to a few people. Though, definitely not a million, there aren't even five hundred people in the entire school. There is Alice, she seems sweet. I have two classes with her. There is Edward, He is very chivalrous. I have Biology with him. There is Jasper, he is very quite. He is a senior so I don't have any classes with him. There is Rosalie, I haven't talked to her much. Another senior. But she seems like a bitch. Last, there is Emmett. Again, a senior. He seems loud and the joking type. **_

_** I'm not surprised about Mike, but I'm glad to be ridded of him. I miss Angela, would you mind telling her that? As for Lauren and Jessica, you don't have to stop them. Anyone that I care what they think about me, won't believe them. But, thank you for trying. Have you heard anything from your sisters lately?**_

_** I love you too,**_

_** Bella**_

After sending my reply, I started dinner. That way it would be done by the time my parents got home. I made Chinese chicken and rice. My parents got home about a half hour before I was done. When they came in, somehow at the same time, they called Kase down. I suspected so they could interrogate us both at once. My suspicions were correct.

It started with the simple, "How was your day?"

"Fine." Kasey said.

"Good" I said.

"Make any friends?"

"Yes." Kasey.

"Yeah" Me.

"Aren't you going to tell us about them?"

"I met someone named Carter. He is in my French, History, and English classes. He was very nice to me" Kasey.

"I met Alice. I have English and P.E. with her. I also met Edward. I have Biology with him. He is very sweet." Me.

"I see you each met a boy you think very highly of."

"How can you tell we think highly of them?" Kasey asked, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"I can see it in your eyes. You are both falling for these boys after knowing them for only a few hours. Just be careful, I don't want to see either of you getting hurt." It was understood that the questioning was over. Dinner was now ready, and it was eaten in silence. The only one that found the silence uncomfortable was mom. The rest of us prefer to stay quite.

I left the table and went to do my nightly routine. Take shower, brush my teeth, and go to bed. I took a long shower and for most of it I just stood there, thinking and smelling my strawberry shampoo that had already been washed down the drain. Then took a while brushing my teeth, mainly to make up for this morning. Then got in bed and sat there thinking about a certain green-eyed boy.

I dreamed happy dreams about him. And when I woke up, I felt happier than I ever have. While getting ready, I thought about my dreams. About him kissing me, taking me out on dates, and doing things I have never done before. They were VERY good dreams.


	4. Another Day

**A New Town**

_Chapter 4: Another Day_

I made Kase and I a quick breakfast, toast with strawberry jam. Then, we headed out the door, breakfast in hand. We hopped in my car, I wanted to get to school. I was much too eager to see Edward. Especially, for someone I met yesterday. My mom must be right, I am falling for this guy. And fast.

When we got to school, I saw Edward standing next to the Volvo again. He seemed to be talking to Alice and Jasper. Then, Jasper bent down and kissed Alice. On the lips! Isn't that incest? That is so weird. Kasey noticed, too.

"Did you notice that?" She asked me in a weirded out voice.

"Yeah."

"That was so weird."

"I've seen worse."  
"I know, but isn't that, like, incest or something?"

"I think so."

"You should ask Edward about that later."

"On one condition, you have to introduce me to Carter today."

"Deal. There is no way in hell I'm talking to the Cullens about them participating in incest."

"Whatever."

The conversation was obviously over. Alice looked up and waved us over. We walked over nervously, we didn't want her to know that we saw what just happened.

"I take it, by the looks on your faces, you just saw that." Shit, I forgot about my facial expressions. I just nodded sheepishly.

"Then, I know what you're thinking. I know we live together, but we're not technically related. So, it isn't incest. You see, Edward, Emmett, and I were adopted by the Cullens. Rose and Jasper were foster children placed in their care. Once Rose and Jasper turned eighteen, our parents said that they were a part of our family and talked them into staying. The main reason Jasper stayed though was for me. The same thing happened with Rosalie and Emmett. So, what you saw was not incest. I know, it's very confusing, I didn't know if it was at first either."

The only thing Kasey and I could say was, "Oh." I didn't know what else to say. And was pretty sure you weren't supposed to say, "I'm glad to know that you aren't freaks and your relationships aren't illegal."

I was glad when, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Edward recommended we all head to class. But, then I realized I have Alice in my first period and I have to sit by her. Oh, joy.

Class wasn't as bad as expected. Conversations with Alice weren't as uncomfortable as expected. Actually, they were like we hadn't had that discussion earlier. I was happy. After English, I walked to my Spanish class. It was extremely boring, but I should be paying attention. I am positive I am failing. I have never been good at Spanish.

Next was History, we're studying WWII and it depresses me. So, I try not to pay attention. But, the teacher noticed and made me read a few pages out of the book. After that, I had Calculus. I know, Calculus is for seniors. But, I skipped ahead a year in math. In Calculus I sit alone. I don't have to pay attention to get straight A's in this class, so I just doodle on the cover of my notebook.

Next, is lunch. Most likely, with the Cullens. I really hope this goes as well as English.

When I get in the line, Kase is already paying. When finishes and walks to the same table as yesterday. Only, today she is followed by a boy. I can only guess this is Carter. I hurry through the line and go over to them. Now that I'm closer I can tell that Carter has curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, was quite tall, and was very lean. All in all, he was pretty hot.

"Carter, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Carter. Is it alright if he sits with us today?"

"Of course."

"Good, even if you said no he would have stayed."

"Thanks, sis." I replied in a joking tone.

She just shrugged her shoulders. The Cullens came and sat down with us. With Carter here, the table was full. Once they sat down, we all split up in our own private conversations. I shared mine with Edward. He invited me to go out to dinner with him Friday night, to a little Italian restraint, La Bella Italia. I was freaking excited. I was so excited I didn't even realize what I was doing the rest of the day. So, before I knew it, school was over. As Kasey and I drove home, I asked her if she and Carter have any plans. Apparently, Carter is coming over for dinner tomorrow night. If I were Kase, I would be extremely nervous right now. I am not planning on having Edward over to meet my parents until we are a little more serious. After all, I have only known him for two days. It felt like two years, though. But, back to tomorrow night, having him meet your parents is not an ideal first date. I told Kasey this and she ended up agreeing.

We came to the conclusion that she should go see a movie with him tonight, at least then it won't be the first date tomorrow night. She went home and used the computer to find a movie and found one coming on at seven she wanted to see. Then, it would be after dinner but not too late since it was a school night. She called Carter and asked him if he wanted to go. He agreed, I knew he would. He was going to pick Kase up at 6:30. When mom and dad got home we ordered a pizza. We ate and Kasey told them about her plans for the evening, they agreed.

I washed the dishes after dinner. I heard My Chemical Romance start playing upstairs, Teenagers to be specific, and knew Kasey had started getting ready. Soon, it was 6:30 and Carter was here. He and Kasey left. I got ready for bed and did my homework. Then, I thought about my day while I fell asleep. I realized Edward and I had made a lot of progress today.


	5. Another Date?

**A New Town**

_Chapter 5: A New Date?_

I woke up in the morning feeling well rested. I had slept for ten and a half hours. I got ready quickly and made my special eggs with toast for Kasey and my breakfast. We ate breakfast slowly this morning and still made it to school early. Which was extremely shocking, we're always late for _everything_, literally. That's one thing we inherited from our mom.

We saw the Cullens again, stranding next to that same shiny, silver Volvo. We, of course, walked over.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward said through his sexy lips. Wait… sexy?

"Hi, Edward." I said quietly, still thinking about how kissable his lips looked.

"Well, Bella, I know that our date isn't until Friday, but I'm not a very patient person. How would you like to do something tonight?" He asked, trying to act confident through his word choice, but I could tell he was nervous. He was so cute, no wait, adorable.

"I'd love to. What would you like to do?"

"It's a surprise. I'll come pick you up around eight, alright?"

"It sounds great, but what time will we be done?" It did sound great but I was kind of worried about the time I would be getting home."

"About ten, is that fine?"

"Perfect."

It was silent for quite a while before Edward asked, "Bella? What class do you have first?"

"Spanish, why?"

"Would you mind if I walked you, it's on my way to trig anyway."

We walked to Spanish with the only conversation being me trying to get tonight's events out of him. He wouldn't spill.

"I really hate surprises, this really isn't helping me like you more."

"I think you like me enough to give me a chance tonight, and I'm positive you'll love what I have planned."

"Someone sounds confident," I say.

"Hmm… I wonder who you mean" Edward says with an absolutely adorable innocent look on his face.

Just after that is aid, the warning bell rings and Edward begins jogging towards what I can only guess is his Trig class. A few minutes later the tardy bell rings and Senora Orozco begins going

Over today's lesson. But, I'm not paying attention, my mind is trying to guess what Edward has planned for tonight. My mind comes up blank.


	6. Author's Note, sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I am deeply sorry about infrequent updates but I have been in the hospital for several months now and only get a chance to work on my stories when my father comes to visit me and brings his laptop as I can't get mine to work. Also, my chapters I had saved on my computer have been deleted accidentally. It will take me quite a while to update but I've been working on it. I plan on updating at least 2 chapters for each of my stories on 01/08/11 and 01/09/11 but please remember that I'm doing my best. I know this is a pathetic excuse and I apologize for that. I also apologize to those of you that thought this was a new chapter. 


	7. Dead

NOTE NOT WRITTEN BY AUTHOR- I am sorry to inform all you readers but my sister, Ashlyn-Taylor, has passed away and none of her friends or family are interested in finishing her stories. If anyone is interested in adopting her stories, just PM her account within the next month and I will tell you if you get it or not. After one month though, I will not be getting on to check her FanFiction account for PMs, so be quick. I'm sorry )': 


End file.
